The proposed research has four interrelated components. First is the description of the number and spatial distribution in 1990 and 2000 of first, second, and later generation children by country of origin and race/ethnicity for states and specific MSA/CMSAs and nonmetropolitan areas within states, with indices of dissimilarity calculated to provide summary measures. Second is a set of demographic decompositions assessing the extent to which change between 1990 and 2000 in the proportion of children who are race/ethnic minorities can be accounted for by (a) changes in the immigrant generation, country of origin composition, and (b) changes in the proportion who are race/ethnic minorities within specific immigrant generation, country of origin groups. Separate decompositions will be conducted for the nation, each state, and specific MSA/CMSAs and nonmetropolitan areas within states. Third is the analysis for 2000 of family resources and circumstances that are key agents of child development for children distinguished by immigrant generation, country of origin, and race/ethnicity, with new summary measures to reflect variation by locality across the U.S. Fourth is the use of the P-star segregation index to measure neighborhood variation in theoretically and empirically important neighborhood conditions for children in 2000 distinguished by immigrant generation, country of origin, and race/ethnicity in the 50 largest MSA/CMSAs.